$\dfrac{3}{8} \times 10 = {?}$
Solution: $10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 10}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{30}{8}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{15}{4}$